


'Til we meet again

by Kjam



Series: Hamilton one-shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Lafayette wonders while in prison what had become of his glorious revolution. Later he reunites with Alexander and confronts him about not keeping his promise to help France.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamilton one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	'Til we meet again

Lafayette stares at the bare walls of his cell. His dream, the glorious revolution and anarchy turned into a nightmare. It all happened so quickly, he can’t pinpoint where it all went wrong. They were fighting for their freedom, for the people, and despite being left alone in their fight, they won. But there was no peace, no unity afterward. The people weren’t leading. It was just another game of power for the leaders. Execution, torture, massacre. Hundreds of innocents died. So much blood, that feels like he will never be clean again. And the people turned their backs on their heroes, cursing and blaming them for their suffering. His dream was shattered to pieces. And America didn’t help, not when they needed them the most. Alexander didn’t help, Washington didn’t help. France, America, friends, and his dreams all betrayed him. Maybe he deserved this cell for letting those horrors happen. Maybe this was his legacy: a country, soaked in blood.

He is back in America, the country that he fought for, the country that didn’t fight for him. A room full of people smiling, drinking, and leading polite small talk. Alexander is here. They are both so much older and cynical than all those years ago when they met. Lafayette can barely believe that he was like that once, a young man laughing and drinking, still believing in anarchy. Believing that the people can handle power, that the given word can’t be broken, that friends won’t betray you. Where are those happy young men, ready to fight? John is dead, the General is dead. Alex haunted by his mistakes and his son’s death. Suddenly he finds himself alone, with only Alexander in the room. The chatter fades. He crosses the room to talk with his old friend, not the polite show they put up for the others, but an honest conversation.  
"I heard you convinced Washington not to send help to France."  
"I did. I did it because it was the best for this country."  
He knows that he is right, but it doesn’t hurt less.  
"I thought you were a man of your word. We’ll be with you when you do, te souviens tu?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
They are silent for a long time, staring at each other, trying to see what the other has become.  
"I heard about your son, too. Je suis désolé, Alex."  
Tears well up in his eyes, and he chokes up when he responds.  
"I let him down, I let Eliza down and I let you down, and I’m so sorry."  
Alex admitting his mistakes and apologizing? That’s unusual.  
"Can you forgive me? Not the politician, not the soldier, but your old friend, Alexander?"  
He extends his hand, but he sounds resigned like he doesn’t expect him to accept it. Lafayette hesitates. But then he takes his hand.  
"Oui, mon Amie. Let’s have another round."


End file.
